


Не отвлекайтесь, Поттер!

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: У Гарри неплохо получается сосредотачиваться, но не когда рядом находится Снейп. И не в детских страхах тут дело.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Не отвлекайтесь, Поттер!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

На протяжении долгого времени единственным, к чему Снейп подпускал Гарри, была подготовка ингредиентов. Бесконечные осклизлые потроха флоббер-червей, лапки ядовито-рыжих тараканов, которые продолжали шевелиться даже тогда, когда их отсекали от носителя. Кишки ещё живых лягушек — Гарри их безумно жалко, но Снейп запрещал использовать заклинания, облегчающие страдания несчастным жертвам. От этого, видите ли, ингредиенты хуже получаются!

В гробу Гарри видел эти ингредиенты.

С того самого момента, как он закончил Хогвартс, а потом напросился — считай, навязался — к Снейпу в ученики, ему не поручали ничего сложного. Ничего интересного.

Нарежь корни, которые с виду напоминают пальцы то ли гоблина, то ли домовика. Достань из банки вон ту мерзкую дрянь — мозги шимпанзе, кажется — и промой от раствора. Раздави три сотни — и ни одним меньше! — опарышей голыми руками, без магии.

А если не нравится — пошёл вон.

Гарри ругался, шипел, жаловался Гермионе, которая была тут же, в Хогвартсе, — ученицей Макгонагалл. Но исправно выполнял то, что велел ему Снейп. А потом даже стал получать от этого удовольствие.

«Извращенец», — сказал бы Рон, если бы Гарри ему в этом признался.

«Это нормально», — улыбается Гермиона и подбадривающе хлопает его по плечу.

«Приемлемо», — хмыкает Снейп, осматривая результаты трудов Гарри.

От последнего почему-то замирает сердце, и в следующий раз хочется нарезать желудки горностая ещё тоньше, ещё лучше, чтобы Снейп наконец-то повысил свою оценку.

Нет ничего хуже осознания того, что ты испытываешь к своему наставнику нечто большее, чем благодарность, уважение и дальше по списку. Нет ничего хуже потери концентрации, когда Снейп закатывает рукава рубашки к локтям, оголяя бледную кожу. И уж совсем плохо, когда он подходит сзади, практически вплотную, и наклоняется через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на результаты стараний.

— Неплохо, Поттер. Надеюсь, что вы не испортите это простейшее зелье.

Гарри отрицательно мотает головой и прикусывает губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на муравьиных головах, от которых нужно идеально отделить усики. А вовсе не на тепле, которое исходит от Снейпа.

Очень хочется вжаться в него задницей, закинуть голову назад и увидеть в глазах ответное желание. Чтобы от него не брезгливо отпрянули, а перекинули через стол, сбросив на пол все ингредиенты, чтобы Снейп разом стянул с него джинсы и выебал. Можно даже без подготовки — Гарри всё равно растягивает себя каждую ночь, насаживаясь на пальцы и представляя Снейпа. Представляя, как тот медленно, с каким-то извращённым наслаждением, входит в него — кажется, буквально по миллиметру. Невыносимо, чертовски долго. Настолько, что в реальности Гарри иногда успевает кончить раньше, чем в фантазии Снейп войдёт в него полностью. И это — не прикасаясь к собственному члену!

Хотя уж точно проще и реальнее не оглохнуть, выдёргивая мандрагору из горшка без наушников, чем оказаться в постели Снейпа.

Гарри оглядывается назад и наблюдает, как Снейп помешивает что-то поочерёдно в трёх котлах: над одним клубится розоватый туман, второй пускает золотистые искры, а третий смердит так, как если бы объединили общественный туалет и мужскую раздевалку.

Да, освежающими чарами в лаборатории пользоваться тоже запрещено. Остаётся только натягивать на лицо ворот растянутого свитера и дышать через раз.

А вот Снейпу ничего не мешает — принюхался за столько лет, наверное. Наклоняется к котлу низко-низко, разве что волосы в нём не полощет. Гарри хочется подойти сзади, собрать мешающиеся пряди и завязать их в низкий хвост. Резинки всегда лежат в кармане — Гермиона часто снимает их, даёт на сохранение, а потом забывает. А Гарри носит и не выкладывает.

Он вздыхает и возвращается к своим муравьям. Они крошечные, словно специально выведены, чтобы бесить при подготовке ингредиентов. Мотают головой и норовят убежать. Издевательство да и только!

Зелье шипит на огне, медленно меняет цвет из грязно-серого на фиолетовый. Сейчас нужно помешать и добавить муравьиные усики, тогда оно станет сиреневым.

Гарри сгребает ножом усики в кучку — теперь нельзя даже дышать, иначе все труды насмарку.

Столько возни ради банальной микстуры от кашля... Да Снейп такую может с закрытыми глазами сварить! Гарри снова оборачивается и ловит сердитый взгляд, от которого сразу же хочется извиниться.

«Да-да, я работаю, профессор, а вообще не на вас глазею».

— Не отвлекайтесь, Поттер, — бросает Снейп и возвращается к своим котлам. Сыплет в булькающую жижу серебристый порошок — растёртый лунный камень, — перебирая пальцами.

Какое уж тут не отвлекаться.

«Эти бы пальцы, да на нужное дело», — вздыхает Гарри и ссыпает муравьиные усики в котёл, старательно перебирая пальцами, чтобы получилось так же красиво, как у Снейпа.

И, кажется, ловит на себе пристальный взгляд.

То ли действительно получилось впечатлить, то ли он снова выглядит в глазах Снейпа идиотом.

Впрочем, можно попытаться на следующем этапе: селезёнка индюка, острейший серебряный нож и тонкая-тонкая нарезка. Гарри фыркает — совсем как на ужине у Уизли, когда они помогали Молли с готовкой.

Тут беспокоиться не о чем — руки сами делают то, что делали сотни раз. А Гарри украдкой наблюдает за Снейпом: смотрит ли он, а если да, то как? Получится ли сегодня заслужить одобрение и вечерний чай у камина? С очередной занудной книжкой по зелью на коленях, но это не такая уж проблема, когда можно задавать бесконечные вопросы и ловить отсветы камина на лице Снейпа.

В такие вечера Гарри часто отвлекается на фантазии и выпадает из реальности: уют гостиной действует на него расслабляюще, а почти домашний Снейп с очередным гримуаром на коленях вызывает желание подойти и обнять со спины, отвести волосы и поцеловать за ухом, лизнуть, прикусить. Получить очередное «Поттер, вы идиот, не отвлекайте меня глупостями» — но никаких признаков сопротивления. Гарри бы тогда потеснил собой книгу, залез бы Снейпу на колени, а дальше... Дальше Гарри мечтает оказаться на его члене, чтобы Снейп имел его до звёзд в глазах, до дрожи во всём теле. Чтоб потом ходить было сложно. Имел жёстко и сильно, в противовес домашней обстановке.

— Ай! — Гарри рефлекторно прижимает руку ко рту, слизывая кровь. Порез глубокий: много крови, которая никак не хочет останавливаться, — и правильно Снейп говорит, что он криворукий идиот.

Лишь бы не заляпать ингредиенты, а то потом придётся подготавливать из заново.

Гарри неловко взмахивает раненой рукой, пытаясь перехватить съезжающий в котёл черпак, и видит, как зелье вмиг меняет цвет со спокойного сиреневого на ядовито-пурпурный. Шипит и пенится, проливаясь на горелку, усеивая мелкими каплями стол. Попадая на кожу.

Кажется, боль пронзает не только руку, но и всё тело.

— Криворукий идиот, — шипит Снейп, хватая его поперёк груди и оттаскивая от стола, взмахом палочки уничтожает опасное зелье. — Что вы, Мерлин побери, туда добавили?!

Гарри зажмуривается со всей силы, пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с выедающей руку болью.

— К-кровь.

— Чью имен... — начинает Снейп, но осекается на полуслове, видя окровавленный стол и рукав свитера. — Безнадёжный идиот. Когда вы будете слушать то, что вам говорят?

«Каждый раз, когда не буду отвлекаться на вас», — хочет сказать Гарри, но всё, что он сейчас может, — это кусать губы и тяжело дышать.

Снейп шепчет какие-то певучие фразы на латыни, и Гарри чувствует, как боль отходит на задний план. Только тогда он открывает глаза, но тут же зажмуривает их снова — от омерзения.

То, во что сейчас превратилась его рука, — явно зрелище не для слабонервных. Кожа свисает неаккуратными лохмотьями, открывая почерневшие сухожилия и мышцы. Мясо отваливается мелкими кусками, словно превращается в мел, и крошится, крошится, крошится... Покрывается белым налётом, вспенивается в сочащейся крови. Одновременно притягивающее и отвратительное зрелище.

Интересно, где он так напутал, что смог получить подобную смесь? Вроде даже рецепту следовал и не слишком отвлекался. Наверное, Снейп ночами потом спать не будет, пытаясь повторить подобное. Или просто залезет к Гарри в голову, чтобы выведать подробности, — не впервой.

Жаль только, что он никогда не натыкается на то, что Гарри тщательно прячет. Как бы Снейп отреагировал на мечты о нём самом? О сексе на лабораторном столе? Или о длинных пальцах Снейпа в его, Гарри, заднице? О минете под кафедрой, пока проходит урок? Гарри часто пытается представить какой у Снейпа член: длинный, увитый венами, широкий у основания или с крупной головкой? Каков он на вкус? Сможет ли Гарри взять его целиком, в самое горло, или подавится при первой же попытке?

Что бы Снейп сделал? Выгнал бы или принял, пустил в свою постель?

Гарри надеется на второе, но сегодня ему точно ничего не светит — не после такого жуткого провала.

Мысли путаются, кажется, что прошла вечность. Кабинет словно в дымке, а собственные движения — замедленные. Действие зелья, заклинания, или ему просто настолько больно?

— Больничное крыло, — рычит Снейп, бросая в камин горсть летучего пороха. — Вперёд, Поттер, не ждите, что я понесу вас на руках.

«А если бы и да?» — мелькает в голове шальная мысль.

Гарри делает шаг вперёд, практически повисая на Снейпе — его мутит уже не от боли, а лишь от одного вида собственной руки. Кожа продолжает слезать, прямо на глазах отслаиваясь клочками. Изначально крошечные капли неизвестного зелья продолжают своё дело, захватывая в разрушительные клешни всё больше и больше плоти. Вгрызаясь в мясо, доходя до кости — так, что чувствуется даже сквозь обезболивающие заклинания.

Это похоже на то, как Волдеморт впивался в его сознание, только в несколько раз хуже.

Гарри нервно смеётся, за что получает ещё одну нелестную характеристику от Снейпа. Когда они ныряют в зелёное пламя камина, от руки начинает пахнуть палёным — зелье переходит в новую стадию.

Но они же успеют спасти его, Гарри? Всегда же успевали раньше. Да и глупо это — выжить в схватке с Волдемортом, чтобы потом погибнуть от испорченного зелья. Если в этот раз всё обойдётся, он обязательно признается. Обязательно! А то кто знает знает, что в следующий раз он сварит, когда отвлечётся на вставшего в соблазнительную позу Снейпа?

— Живее, Поттер, — шипит тот над ухом. — Вы не настолько ядовиты, чтобы умереть от собственной крови.

Гарри снова смеётся — он верит Снейпу. Вот в этом точно верит.


End file.
